The Last Prophecy
by Mr.WhoCaresRight
Summary: 3 Demigods shall answer the call...again, Follow The Son of Misery, The Son of The Sea, and The Daughter of Magic in the race against time to unite all of earths strongest warriors to defeat the very first evil.


Eliot Snow was a happy boy. Emphasis on was. It was snowing that day, that fateful day when he walked into his house, only this time something was off...something was different. The door usually wasn't blown off of its hinges, usually there weren't claw marks on the walls and usually, a giant wolf wasn't standing in the living room. Eliot stopped, for a minute paralyzed in fear, studying the giant beast, from its long lean legs to its bloodied maw and too intelligent blood red eyes. The wolf snarled at him, taunting, no _daring_ him to make a move. Eliot wanted to cry, to run.

To call out for his mother, but where was she? Eliot screamed, catching the wolf off guard he bounded towards the door, swinging a hard right up to the steps. He had a five-second head start before the beast bounded after him but five seconds was all he needed. H barricaded himself in his mother's room, only to be met with the sickening smell of blood. Everywhere. Blood on the bed, on the floor even on the walls.

He wanted to vomit. He frantically searched for a weapon, anything he could use. The door shook and vibrated, the wolf no longer wanted to wait for him to come out. He heard the wolf scratching and throwing itself against the door. What could he possibly do? Suddenly he remembered, the two pistols his mother kept for emergencies, surely this was an emergency. He could see the wolf's eyes watching him now it attacked the door doubled the strength it was using before. Eliot scrambled under the bed trying to unlock the case, the wooden box marked with a trident emblem. The pistols for 44. Magnum desert eagles.

They were such a dark shade of blue it was almost black with a green pearlescent. He clicked off the safety for both and had just enough time to scramble from under the bed and take aim before the wolf burst into the room he closed his eyes shut and squeezed the trigger. _BANG BANG BANG BANG_.

He fired shot after shot hoping to kill it, to see its dead body on the floor as he opened his eyes. To his surprise, the wolf was still standing, watching him as if this provided it some type of amusement. This is it, he thought, with no warning, the wolf leaped forwards jaws opened and suddenly Eliot was yanked to the right, as if by a giant invisible hand. The wolf landed in front of the two-door window just as startled as Eliot. Eliot thanked whatever invisible source just saved his life. The wolf snarled again, and this time Eliot was ready, he charged the wolf, which wasn't expecting the furious blow to the teeth. The wolf stumbled back, dazed by the heavy blow. How had Eliot done that? He wasn't that strong, right?

He charged again, pushing the wolf through the window into the lake below, the wolf' giant mouth latched on to Eliot who screamed in pain. The two crashed into the lake. The wolf frantically kicked, trying to reach the surface, but Eliot had had enough. He held the wolf down, by the neck and suddenly his twin guns appeared in his hands he aimed carefully at the wolf's eyes, and fired. The wolf's body slowly floated to the dark murky depths of the lake. Eliot floated up, not even out of breath. He climbed out of the water and looked back at his house. "How had everything changed in so little time, and where...where was his mother? Instead of calling the police, or screaming for help, he walked. He walked until night fell until he reached a waterfall, one of the biggest in Washington State, Snoqualmie. He waded into the icy cold water and stood at the edge of the falls. And just like that he fell, over the edge, gone in an instant. No one would ever hear the splash that he made when he reached the bottom they also wouldn't see the glowing trident emblem above his head as he floated to the bottom of the river slowly losing consciousness.

He woke up in a cave, which was odd, one because he was pretty sure he hadn't put himself there, Two because usually when people when people jump off of waterfalls 200 feet in the air they die. He blinked his eyes, it wasn't dark but it wasn't bright either. He slowly stood up and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. He was in a cave, obviously, the roaring waterfall he jumped off of was behind him which means this cave was hidden, but why hadn't he died? Why didn't the impact kill him? Why didn't the waterfall crush him? How had he even gotten behind the waterfall? He flopped down, cross-legged.

He was asking himself to many questions to fast. First thing first, explore. He turned around and studied the cave. Two floors were carved out of the cave it looked like it had taken years. He saw initials, "A.C, L.C and T.G" which would mean someone was there before him, maybe the people who carved out the cave.

The first floor had a couch, and a rug, which would've been nice if it wasn't covered in fungi from the waterfall. The second floor was spared from the fungi, it was carved back far. It also had a couch and a rug, three beds and. A pool table. Complete with a sword in the corner. It was a leaf blade, maybe four feet long, definitely wicked sharp, it looked like it had been laying there for years yet it wasn't even rusted. He decided to sleep on the middle bed.

 **1 Month Later:**

Eliot sat right next to the waterfall, his eyes were glowing quite literally, as he read the Odyssey. His blue eyes shone brightly in the dark cave, he had long since made some adjustments. He succeeded in carving back the first floor as far as the second floor, not only had he made changes to the cave, he made changes to himself, He worked out every day and never ate meat, not that he was vegan, he just couldn't find any meat. He usually went up to the surface, as he called it, to get fruits, books, and clothes. He stole a hunting knife, the only other weapon he had besides the sword and his two guns. Lastly, his discovery of his abilities. He tried to wrap his head around how he ended up pin this cave, how he didn't die from the fall. One day, the first day actually, that he left the cave he reached for the water, and the water reached back. It took him several hours to calm himself down and when he tried it again he got the same results. So he trained using his abilities, every day getting new results, and making new discoveries.

He could control water, be healed by water, breathe in water and what he found most surprising, he could make it freeze, he could get it so cold that it turned to raging cold fire. He only tried that once of course ended up sleeping two weeks in the lake. He could also talk to sea animals. He didn't know what he was, or why he was but he enjoyed it. He trained with the sword, the gun, the dagger, and the water every day. At first, using his powers drained him, but now he could use them like it was nothing. The water was apart of him, just like he was apart of the water. It was hard to explain, it was as if the water had a connection to him, like a birthright.

He was training as usual, like any other day with his sword, when he heard it, he shouldn't have been able to hear it but he did. A howl, it struck blinding hot rage in him, it sounded almost the same, no exactly the same. His eyes narrowed. He quickly gathered his belongings, he created an ice sheath for his sword it only covered the sides and the point of the sword, the rest was on display, ice holsters for his gins and a hidden ice sheath for his dagger, same design as the sword. Using his powers like this took almost no energy he could do this in his sleep, literally.

Tonight he was on the hunt, to kill that goddamn beast. He stepped into the waterfall and used the water to bring him to the top. He stalked into the woods, waiting, listening…, It was as if he hadn't even moved, one second he was standing still the next he was turned around his right hand holding a gun to a girl right eye. She was short, maybe about nine or eight. He auburn hair was tied up into a ponytail, her silver clad clothes sparkled in the moonlight, and her silver eyes...were too intelligent for a nine-year-old. She looked calm, she stared right at him, as if she herself hadn't expected this outcome. She slowly looked behind him just as he looked behind her, a wolf, jet black with red eyes glaring at him, it was angry yes, but so was he. He glanced at the little girl who in turn glanced back. He drew his other gun and shoved past the little girl, just as she shoved past him. The fight had begun.


End file.
